Death of a Legend
by EllenMetheringham
Summary: Bit of Thor/Jane, Thor/Loki family/enemy bond only. Drabble. That moment on wards from the Avengers where Thor got stabbed by Loki. AU. Character Death.


**Bit of Thor/Jane Thor/Loki family/enemy bond only. Drabble. That moment in the Avengers where Thor got stabbed by Loki. AU. Character Death. **

* * *

Thor felt the stinging of the dagger as it slipped through the fabric of his shirt and tore through his skin. Usually he would just throw it off as just another scar, but the dagger twisted further into his abdomen and Loki smiled. This had been what it was about. Killing Thor, getting what he wanted. For a moment, Thor looked into Loki's eyes, confused and painful. Loki's eyes filled with glee and vengeance. Thor stepped back slightly. Grabbing for the glass that lined the deck of Stark's building to steady himself. Looking more like a drunkard than an Asgardian prince that he was. Blood was beginning to seep through his fingers, dripping onto the glass as he pulled himself indoors. His thoughts travelling to that of Lady Jane as he did so.

"You will not see her again, Thor." Loki said; his voice seemed to be all around him as Loki followed him. It was like Loki could read his mind, could feel what he was feeling. They were brothers, they could always feel each other's emotions. Thor could almost feel Loki gliding behind him as he stumbled into Stark's world. Blood dropping onto the light marble floor, the colour bright and dark against the lightness, but all he could think about was how Ali would kill him if he died. "See, right now, there is poison coursing through your system. Killing you just as much as the blood loss is." Thor could almost hear the smirk on Loki's voice as he watched his older brother struggle. But he was focusing on getting to Jane. Lady Jane. "I have won, Brother."

It got to the point where Thor couldn't stay up right anymore; he was crashed to his knees, then to his side. An ever growing pool of blood congregating underneath his muscular body. Loki sighed and shook his head hoping for more of a fight from Thor. He knelt down next to his dying brother and pulled the bloodied blade from Thor's abdomen, tossing it aside like it was a child's play thing. This is what it was like for Loki, child's play. Systematically ruining a world, someone's life. Playing God in a godless world. Thor tried to control his breathing but, he was on the brink of the end. Valhalla was calling to him like it did with every other fallen warrior. And a worthy warrior he was too.

"The war is over for you, Brother." Loki speaks, his voice is slightly softer than it had been a few moments ago. The God's hand was on Thor's shoulder. The poison still working through Thor's body, a light sheen of sweat formed on the warriors forehead. But the blood loss was making him tired and he struggled to keep focus on Loki. "May you enter Valhalla with dignity." He snorted after that, mumbling about sentiment as he stood up and made his way back to the decking. Loki turned and looked to his so-called brother one last time, before stepping off and onto one of the alien flying machines that were whizzing around Manhattan island, and disappearing off into the east.

Thor felt helpless, hopeless. The sun was high in the sky out side and the patch of sky he could see from Stark's floor to ceiling windows was clear of clouds. He smiled to himself sadly. There was no need for celebration. But he could hear the Valkyries. He could feel the warmth of Valhalla, as if he could reach out and touch it. The Man of Iron was above him, his face plate of his helmet lifting up to talk to the Asgardian. Thor smiled again. Forced and fake, the fear evident in his eyes as he looked up to Stark. With the last of Thor's mortal strength, he pulled the Man of Iron down to his level to hear his voice over the chaos of the battle going on outside.

"Make sure Jane knows..." Thor hissed through the pain, his breath coming out in short gasps. The Man of Iron nodded for him to carry on. "Make sure she know's that I am sorry and that she understands that I love her... Make sure you stop Loki." Tony smiled in his suit. Nodding again, telling Thor that he could tell her himself. That he would be okay. Thor chuckled sadly. "It is Valhalla for me, friend." Bright red blood trickled from his lips as the poison entered his lungs, burning his throat and respiratory system. He could barely keep his eyes open. A final apology escaped Thor's lips. Before his chest stilled, his eyes flickered shut and his whole body shuddered to a stop.

* * *

"What happened?" Cap asked Tony. Tony looked solemn, like he'd lost another friend. Tony had risked his life with the nuke, all Rogers wanted to know was what had happened to make Tony lose consciousness on his re-entry, to make the Hulk save him. Tony blinked slightly.

"We won." But he didn't say what they had lost.

* * *

**:) yeah... sorry. **


End file.
